Changes
by Thalisirwen
Summary: What could have happened after Adam was destroyed. B/R, A/X, W/T, B/A, B/S. My first attempt at a fic.
1. Drunken Celebrations

Title: Changes  
Author: Thalisirwen  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, these are his characters, they belong to him and the lovely people at Mutant Enemy.   
Rating: PG-13  
'Ship: A mild ref to Xander/Anya, Buffy/Riley, and Willow/Tara; and of course, lots of Spike/[Read on to find out!!]  
Timing: End of season four.  
Summary: Buffy and the scoobies are at Giles' house, celebrating the death of Adam. A little later, they get a surprise visitor. Buffy has practically had enough of Riley, her thoughts have turned to Xander.  
Notes: The eppy with the cheese-man dreams didn't happen.   
* * = stress, = thoughts.   
Dedicated to: Slayer Spike and Nightvixen, for being great beta-readers, the list moms for uniting us Spike obssesers across the globe!  
WARNING!: This fic is kinda anti-Riley.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drunken Celebrations  
  
"Hey Buff! Grab me another beer while you're out there!!" Xander seemed in a very good mood.   
Buffy thought sulkily. Buffy cast a glance back into Giles' living room, where Riley was gulping down *another* beer.   
  
Giles sat slumped in an armchair. The recent battle with Adam had brought back all the memories of Jenny Calendar. How he'd found her, dead on his bed. The memory would haunt him forever. Giles grimaced and poured himself another large Scotch, draining the glass in seconds.  
  
Suddenly, the front door swung open.   
"Allo scoobies!" Spike grinned as he slammed the door shut. "I 'eard you were 'avin a party."  
"Don't you ever knock?" Giles was still sober enough to moan at the blond.  
"You *invited* me in, don't forget it." Spike replied, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Why don't you have another drink, Ripper?" He handed him a bottle of beer. "Er, thank you Spike." Giles took a large swig from the bottle. he lied to himself.  
Spike felt a light tap on his shoulder, and turned to see.. "Slayer! I am *honoured*." I hoped she'd be here. He did an elaborate bow in front of her. Buffy went red.   
"Spike, you better not be here to cause trouble." Buffy said, "Or you'll be meeting the end of this" She brought out a large wooden stake.   
"Look slayer, I'm here for the party. I *did* bring beer," Buffy went to protest "*And* I got some of that non-alcoholic crap too." The slayer went silent at looked up at the Spike with a little less disapproval than before. "But of course I *could* just go home and drink it all by myself." Spike waved a half-empty beer box in her face. He mentally chuckled.  
Buffy looked up at him. "Okay Spike, you can stay" she sighed. she consoled herself with that thought as she sipped from the bottle he'd handed her.   
  
----A few hours later----  
  
Giles pulled himself up, then started to drunkenly stagger towards the stairs, much to the amusement of the scoobies. Then he tripped over the rug, and ended up flat on his face, in a drunken stupor. Buffy laughed out loud, still clutching a bottle, then fell on the floor, still laughing.  
Spike grinned at the sight before him.   
  
***************  
1897  
"Come on, where is she?!" An angry blond vampire stepped out of the shadows, game face on.  
"Honestly, I don't know!" the man looked terrified as the vampire pulled a pointed, rusted silver object from a bag.  
"I have..ways of makin' you talk, mate. Now, Where. Is. She?!" He snapped  
"I d-d-d-on't know!" the man answered, again. He was rewarded with the railroad spike through one hand, pinning it to the wall. The man screamed as the object sliced through his flesh. "Please Sir!! Let me go! I have children!" A railroad spike through the other hand, blood poured from the wounds as the man gave another spine-chilling scream.  
"You have *children* do you? Wouldn't *they* like to see you *now*?"  
"Please, please, not my dear children!"  
"Where is she??" The blond vampire produced another railroad spike. Silence.   
"I said, WHERE IS SHE??? Wheres my Dru???" The spike was pushed through the mans stomach. He cried out, on the brink of lapsing into unconsciousness  
"D-Drusilla! I-I rem-remember now. She's..shes with..." the man trailed off, as blood began to cascade from his mouth.   
The vampire felt for a pulse. "Dead. Bloody *hell*!!".  
"William!" a voice like an icicle sent a chill down the vampires undead spine. He turned to see another vampire, his sire.  
"Angelus."   
A slim, dark-haired female stepped out from behind the tall, dark-haired vampire.  
"My Spike!!" she called.  
"Dru! Where have you *been*?" Dru walked up to Spike and put her arms around him.  
"Dru and I...we've been having a little chat." Angelus stepped closer to the couple with a predators grace.  
"About what?" Spike eyed his sire with mistrust.  
"I've been having a little...gypsy problem. So, you're staying here as a..shall we say, decoy? As for Dru and I, we're going to Fr-" BANG! BANG! He was interrupted. "OPEN UP!! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" BANG BANG bang...bang...  
  
*************  
..bang bang....knock knock knock! Spike was drawn out of his dream by someone at the door. He looked around. Buffy was pissed, and tapping a number into the phone. "I'm gonna tell him!!" she kept saying to the drunken scoobies. Spike shrugged. Striding over to the front door, he swung it open. "*What*?" A shocked Spike stared at the visitor, mouth agape.  
  
--Meanwhile, in L.A.--  
"Buffy??"  
"Angel. Angel, I jusht have to tell you sumfink" [laughter in the background]  
"Buffy, are you drunk?" Angels eyes widened  
"No. Nope. Not a sausage.- *HIC*!" [more laughter]  
"Buffy, you're drunk. Go to bed and call me in the morning."   
"Angel! Nooo-oh-oh *HIC* Don't hang up! I have to tell you, now."   
"Yes?"  
"Is impo-pora-poran...I's serious!"  
"Buffy, what is it?"  
"I...I..."  
"Yes??"  
"I love you Angel! I've been holding it back ever since you left, but I jusht had to tell you before it *kills* me. I *want* you Angel! I wanna smother you in honey and lick it all off reeaaally sloowwwllly, then chain you up to my bed and ride you until your blood runs warm, shag you from dusk until dawn - hey I made a r-rhy-rhyme! Okay, I'm tired. Sleep now. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone, leaving Angel in a stunned silence on the other end.  
  
Angel hung up the phone. Closing his eyes, Angel visualised what Buffy had just said to him, feeling her soft touch, her warmth, her breath against his skin, the coldness of the chains about his wrists, hearing her heart beating crazily inside her ribcage. Happiness swept over him as her imagined her, exposed. Suddenly, Angel felt something inside him. Something sinister. Something he'd felt before. Angel crumpled to the floor as the demon took over him once more.  
  
Kate walked through the door."Hi Angel. Um, listen, I feel I should apologise..for last night. Angel? Angel? are you OK?"  
The vampire lifted himself up from the floor. "Yeah, I'm feeling *great*!!" He walked towards her, then without warning, grabbed her and sunk his fangs into her neck. Kates screams rang out into the night, then stopped suddenly. Inside Angel Investigations, her body was dropped to the floor. "Oh, by the way," said the dark-haired vamp in game face, "It's Angelus." And with that he took off into the night.   
  
--- Back in Sunnydale---  
"'Allo my Spike!!"  
"*Drusilla??*"   
"Princess heard you had a little problem. The stars...they never lie.." Dru said with her insane demonic grin. "Seems I must be right." She peered into the house behind him "Spikey's having a little party with the slayer and all her friends." she pouted. "There *must* be something wrong. But princess can make her Spike *all* better." And with that, she grinned madly and pulled out an object from behind her back...... 


	2. A Change to Deal With

A Change to Deal With   
  
"..a *metal* detector?? What use is *that*?" Spike was already tired of Drus games, yet he'd only seen her for five minutes.  
"A little birdie told me," Began Dru "that you have a chip in your head...a chip of metal..." Dru began humming a lullaby and rocking Miss Edith.  
"So how can you help?" Spike couldn't see what Dru could do. He looked at the clairvoyant lunatic in front of him. "Come on luv, let's go 'ome," he sighed, reluctant to leave the amusingly drunken party behind him.  
"Home?? In Prague?"  
"No pet, you know we can't go back there. Home is where the crypt is." And with that, Spike stepped out of Giles condo and slammed the door. Inside, an incredibly drunken Buffy fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
***********  
----A few Hours later, in L.A.----  
"..so, the director said, 'I'll get back to you', I can't believe it! This could be my lucky break! No more Angel Investig- Oh *GOD*!" Cordelia stopped dead in her tracks at the door of Angels office. "Oh God. Oh *God*."  
"Cordelia?" Wesley stepped up behind her "*Oh*. My. Kate." He felt for a pulse. "She's...Dead." He looked up at his workmate in shock, before standing again to stare down at the drained body.  
"ANGEL!!" Cordelia went to find him. She returned a few minutes later, a worried look on her face. "I think something terrible has happened Wesley. I can't find Angel *anywhere*."  
"Well" began Wesley "I'm sure he's just gone-" Wesley was interrupted as Cordelia fell down, clutching her head. Her vision was over in a second. Wesley helped her off the ground. "What did you see?"  
"Angel. He...tried to...kill...Buffy."  
"We *have* to get to Sunnydale immediately" Wesley and Cordelia ran out of the building.  
  
----In the crypt----  
"Oh my poor Spike. He can't play. Nasty initiative." Dru brightened suddenly. "But Princess makes it all better. Soon my Spike can play."  
A fledgling stepped forward holding the metal detector. Dru took it, and running her fingers through his blond hair, moved the detector over Spikes head. A sudden beeping caused Spike to almost jump out of his undead skin. "What was that??"   
"Mr metal detector has found your chip" replied Dru playfully.  
"Great, now, how do we get it out?" asked Spike, beginning to get irritated.   
"Simple". Dru answered. As Spike looked at her, he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head, then everything went black.  
"Hurry," said Dru to the fledgling brandishing the iron bar. "We haven't got much time before my little Spikey wakes up."  
  
----In Giles' condo----  
"Ugh. Oh Ouch!" Buffy picked herself up form the floor, and looked around. I need an aspirin. My god, how much did I drink last night? She looked around. Xander and Anya were curled up in an armchair together. Willow and Tara on the sofa. Giles on the floor at the foot of the stairs. All asleep. Buffy looked over at Riley, who was slung over an armchair. A trail of dribble ran down his chin. He was snoring loudly. Buffy was utterly repulsed. As she was looking for aspirin, she heard a voice. "Oh, Emily!!"   
Buffy walked into the living room. "Oh EMILY!!" The voice was Rileys. But he was asleep. Buffy stood by him and listened. "Oh. Oh yeah. Just like that. Oh. Oh. Emily. Oh. Emily" The boy moaned and shifted his position. "I love you. I promise, I'll break up with Buffy. Yeah. Just keep doing it. Ooh, thats good."  
Buffy frowned at the apparent two-timing toad she'd known as a boyfriend. Her frown spread to a grin as she saw the wet patch forming on his trousers.   
Just as she was about to continue her search for aspirin, there was a knock at the door. Buffy answered it. "*Wesley*?? and *Cordy*?? What are *you* doing *here*??"  
"Buffy, I think you should sit down." Wesley stepped in, then saw the scene in the living room. "Er...I think the kitchen is the best place to go." They all went into the kitchen, where Buffy perched on the work-surface. "So, Whats the what?"  
"Well, ah, you see-"  
"Angelhasgoneall*grr*andhescomingtokillyou." Cordelia finished Wesleys sentence all in one breath.  
"Cordelia!" Wesley complained.  
"What? Oh. Right. Tact. Buffy and Angel, soul mates yadda yadda yadd- I'm going to shut up now." Wesley gave Cordy a 'look'.  
The hazy memory of last night was becoming more clear. "So how come he's all 'grr!' again?" Buffy inquired innocently.  
Wesley began to explain "Well, we don't know, but you see...." 


	3. Visitors

Visitors  
  
"Oh *Fuck*. That hurts." Spike pulled himself up, clutching his head. All the blurry shapes in front of his eyes slowly took the form of A female vampire with long, dark hair. Spike had temporary amnesia. Dru was holding something. She opened her hand, and held it out to her blond lover. All the lost memories flooded back when he looked down to see.. "The chip! Oh *yeah*!" He looked up at Dru, a grin forming on his face, the wound in his head healing already. "The big bad is back in the game!"  
"Is princess a clever girl??" asked Dru, holding out her arms to her old flame, welcoming his touch. "Oh yeah. Princess is a bloody genius," Grinning evilly, Spike turned to a group of fledglings that had accumulated in a corner of the crypt. "Now. *Which* one of you was it that hit me over the 'ead?"   
The fearful fledglings turned to one particular vampire, who cowered in the corner as Spike stepped towards him, brandishing a stake from his duster pocket. As he drove it through the fledglings heart, Spike felt a wave of excitement through his body. "Oh *YEAH*! I 'aven't done that for a *long* time!" He looked at the other fledglings dangerously. "And I'm *really* in the mood for a spot of dusting." The group of terrified fledglings hurriedly made their exit via the sewers below the crypt.  
Laughing, Spike watched them leave, then felt another sudden urge come over him. "Oh *Drusilla!* Come to Spike, ducks."  
  
----In Giles condo----  
Giles wandered into the kitchen, where Wesley had just finished explaining the situation to Buffy.   
"Hi Giles!" Cordy greeted him cheerfully. Giles had a hangover. He looked sleepily at Cordelia. "Cordelia?" he looked to Wesley. "Wesley?"   
"Giles."  
"Why are you here?"  
The rest of the scoobies, all suffering from hangovers, joined the group in the kitchen, as Wesley began to explain.  
  
----Meanwhile, in the sewers below----  
"So, Cordelia had a vision...that Angel, who we now believe has, by some twist of fate reverted to Angelus, is coming to kill Buffy."  
The voices wafted down to the sewers, where a shadowy figure stood listening. "Ahh, you may be right Wesley." Angelus grinned menacinlgy. He lit up a cigarette. "I see why my childe enjoys these things so much." Sucking in the smoke, he listened further to the conversation.  
"I need an aspirin"  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Giles, do you actually *have* any aspirin? I've been looking *everywhere*."  
"Um. Theres this spell..Tara and I might be able to.."  
"No!" several voices cried in unison.  
"Err. Don't trouble yourself Wills. It's probably quicker to get the aspirin."  
"Oh. erm. Okay."  
"So" thought Angelus.  
"How come you guys all have such massive hangovers?"  
"Well, we were celebrating the defeat of Adam, and it seems none of us could handle the beer that Spike- Wait a minute, where *is* Spike??"  
"So my childe is getting...friendly with the slayer." He rubbed his chin in thought "I think it's time I paid William a visit." Angelus said aloud, his voice echoing with malevolence along the tunnel. He crushed the remainder of the cigarette under his shoe as he headed out to find his childe. 


	4. Return of a Rival

Return of a Rival  
  
Dru and Spike lay side by side on the floor of the crypt. "Look! It's the floor." said Dru in a floaty voice, creeping up across his bare, smooth chest to his mouth, locking it in a passionate kiss. "Yeah, Pet. The floor" he confirmed shaking his head, then gave his princess a smile, wrapping an arm around her. "Never on the floor before my Spike." she whispered. "Nor me Dru."   
"Ah, William!" Spike jumped up, pulling on his jeans as he did so.  
"Angel." Then, seeing the game facade on his sires face, "Angelus. What do *you* want?"  
"I heard you'd been around the slayer." Angelus received Dru into his arms as she floated across the room to him. Spike growled quietly.  
"You know Spike, I don't think I've seen you since..."  
"Since you tried to stake me in L.A."   
"Ahh yes. The Gem of Amara. I do believe my souled self smashed it. But.." He kissed Dru, causing a wave of jealousy to run through Spike. "Daddy's home, and he's here to stay."  
"I need to get a bite to eat." said Spike  
"But Spike, its day." Angelus tried to dissuade him   
"Theres the sewers." Spike was in no mood to argue with his sire. "You came along 'em yourself to get to here."  
Angelus stood blocking the entrance, determined not to move. He looked down at his childe expectantly. Spike pushed past him towards the ladder the lead down.  
As Spike began climbing down into the main sewer, Angelus yelled after him, "Don't worry Spike! I'll take *good* care of Dru!" The older vampire smirked, waiting for a reaction.  
A mixture of anger, hate, sorrow and rejection whirled up inside of him as he continued down the sewers, already plotting to get rid of Angelus. 


	5. Hurting The Ones We Love

Hurting The Ones We Love  
  
"..Riley, I can't even *remember* last night! Buffy lied to her boyfriend.  
"Funny, 'cause I can. I seem to remember you making a phone call. To Angel. You still love him, Don't you?" Riley accused angrily.  
"No...no, I was drunk for heavens sake! People do stupid things when they get drunk Riley. Get over it." Buffy yelled back. Buffy frowned at her thoughts. Outside, Willow stood poised at the door, eavesdropping.   
Riley sighed. "Buffy. I want...I don't know how to say this, but..."  
"You want to break up with me, don't you?? Well, that'd work out just *fine* for you, seeing as you're already two-timing me! Just let me ask you one question, what was she like? Come on, I know you're with her - That *Emily*." Buffy spat out the name like it was poison. "Well, hard luck *Riley*" She said as if mocking him. "I'm not the one doing the two-timing! *Okay*, so I still have feelings for Angel, but he's bad now, and I'm with *you*. Or rather, I *was*. I think it's best we don't see each other any more. We're through, Riley Finn. Now get out of my room."  
Surprised and bewildered, Riley edged towards the door, and opened it to see Willow standing there. She glowered at him, and he edged past her, confusement written all over his face, scratching his head in bewilderment as he walked down the corridor.  
Willow looked at her friend. "Oh Buffy. I-I heard everything. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't worry Wills. Things haven't been right between Riley and I for a long time...I'm surprised we lasted this long."  
"Oh. I could do a spell..."  
"No, I think it would be better if you helped Giles figure what to do about Angelus."  
"Oh, well, I'm sure I could give him his soul back. I'll stop by the magic shop on the way to Giles'"  
"*No* Willow. This has happened too many times. Angel-Angelus- has to go."  
"Buffy??"  
The Slayer took a deep breath and sighed, looking up at her friend "I'm going to kill him."   
"But Buffy! You...Angel...Soul mates...Eternal love?" Willow tried to dissuade her friend.  
"It's no good Willow. This is something I *have* to do." "Now, *go* Wills - to Giles'."  
Buffy ushered a protesting Willow out of the door.  
  
  
----In the Crypt----  
"Now, *where* has that childe of mine gotten to?" Angelus was pacing up and down inside. "The sun is setting." He turned to Dru, who was dancing with Miss Edith, humming to herself. "Miss Edith likes her new dress, Daddy." she said, in a voice slightly more whacked out than usual. "I *really* wanted to tell him our news." continued Angelus.  
"What news?" came a suspicious voice behind them.  
"Ah, William."  
"It's Spike and you know it." The blonde growled back. The atmosphere was tense.  
"*William*" began Angelus annoyingly. "Dru and I...we've been having a little chat."   
The blond could guess what was coming.  
"I'm moving in here. Dru asked me." Spike knew the second part was a lie - his princess couldn't even decide what to dress Miss Edith in, let alone invite Angelus to move in.  
"It will be all happy families again." The whacked out clairvoyant joined in the conversation.  
"*Now* Dru. I thought we decided.."   
"But *Angelus*! Spike is *mine*! You gave him to me! As a present." she pouted like a sulky child.  
"*Drusilla*" said Angelus through gritted teeth, surprised at his childes outburst, "We'll *talk* about it *later*." Nodding meekly, Drusilla danced off to the other side of the crypt with Miss Edith, and Angelus turned back to Spike. "So, *William*, as you know, there's barely enough room for *two* in this poor excuse for a home...the mansion isn't safe enough, and, the factory...I don't like the colour-scheme. Too fire-blackened." Angelus had grabbed a small beetle from the ground and was pulling the legs off it thoughtfully as he spoke.  
"So..?" inquired Spike   
"*So*, you and I, Spikey, we're swapping places."  
"You're kickin' me out? Out of my own *crypt*?" Spike could barely believe what he was hearing.  
"*Technically*...yeah. Literally too if you want." The older vampire mocked. "Dru and I need time together. Alone. To, let's say 'catch up' on what we've missed. Y'know, Sire and Childe, like the old times."  
"aahh...the old times..." Drusilla echoed from across the crypt.  
  
"I'll be off then." He said, trying not to seem bothered. He held up his keys to a fledgling. "Bring the car around." The fledgling did nothing. "I *said*, bring the car around!" Spike yelled. The fledgling looked helplessly at Angelus.  
"Do as he says." ordered Angelus.  
"Oh BLOODY HELL!" cursed Spike angrily. "I'll get it myself!." With that, he grabbed his few belongings and stalked off into the night. 


	6. I Need You

I Need You  
  
Buffy was deep in thought. A knock at the door interrupted her. She thought moodily. KNOCK KNOCK BANG BANG   
"Slayer!! Open up! I know you're there!" A brit accent came through the panels of the door, making Buffys heart lurch. "Just a minute!" She yelled as she grabbed a stake.   
She opened the door. "What do you want Spike?" she asked tiredly, walking back into the room.  
Spike stood uncomfortably at the door."You gonna invite me in Slayer?."  
"Willow invited you ages ago."  
"I do have manners sometimes, slayer."   
"Okay Spike." said Buffy, holding up the stake. "Come on in."  
"Now, don't go stakin' me or nothin', but-" WHACK! Spike punched Buffy on the chin. "Ah, that feels better. Sorry Slayer, just 'ad to see if Dru really *had* got that bloody chip out me 'ead." He explained.   
"Are you apologising to me? This is *Spike* I'm talking to, right? Did Willow do another spell that went whacky? Or am I really talking to...Spike?  
The vampire ignored the comment.  
"Wait a minute," said Buffy, picking up the stake she had dropped when he punched her. "Drusilla..is *back*??" Spike nodded.   
"..And you're..*chipless*? So how come you haven't tried to kill me yet?"  
"Well..I..uh..." Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I need your 'elp slayer."   
"You're asking *me* for help. Your mortal enemy. Haven't you got some demon friend that can help? I'm the *slayer* for Gods sake! I *slay* vampires, I don't *help* them!"   
"You went and *shagged* Angel, unless you count that as staking. *He's* a vampire." Spike said sulkily.  
Buffy froze at the mention of Angels name. "That was different. He had a *soul*."  
"But it didn't take 'im long to lose it, did it?"  
"Willow gave it back to him"  
"Yeah, and *now* look what's happened. It's all your fault y'know slayer."  
"You *know*??"  
"course I know. Bloody hell slayer, I was the only sober one *at* that party. I 'eard you call 'im, I heard *everything* you said to him. *Everything*." Spike whispered the last word, sending a chill down the slayers spine. Buffy had turned a little pink at the mention of the phone call. She blushed even more as she thought it, glad tht vampires couldn't read minds.  
"Well, *what* is it Spike?" Buffy sighed, trying to change the subject. "How can I help?"   
"Angelus. Hes taken Dru again."   
"Yeah Spike, I'm *really* sorry to hear that." Buffy said, shocked at the own heartless sarcasm.   
"Slayer - you're a slayer. You slay. So slay Angelus."  
"It's not that easy, Spike, and you know it."  
A heavy silence fell between them.  
"It's hard, Slayer." Spike broke the silence after a few minutes.  
"What?"  
"It's hard. To let go. It hurts and you think it will *never* go away, but it does. When Dru left me, I thought I'd die all over again. But the pain wore away." He took a step towards her, and looked deep into her hazel eyes.   
  
"You'll hurt, Slayer, and you'll cry. And you'll think you can't go on without him, but you *can*." Another step towards her. "Every *time* I get over Dru, everytime I move on, she comes back into my unlife. It's almost like she *knows*..she comes back, again and again. I can't deal with that, slayer. She has to decide if she'll be a part of my life. And all the time Angelus is around, she won't be...You're lucky you know."  
Shocked at Spikes speech, Buffy stuttered "I'm..*lucky*??"  
"Yeah, you can kill Angelus, and he's out of your life forever. He won't keep coming back to you. I can't kill Dru. I love her."   
"Spike, didn't you know.."  
"Know what Slayer?"  
"Wesley called me an hour ago." she began. Seeing the quizzical look on Spikes face, she continued. "Wesley's another watcher. He's just translated this old script..an ancient prophecy. It tells of a vampire with a soul, battling evil. Angel is never gone forever, I sent him to hell, he returned. I can't change that. I can kill Angel- Angelus over and over, he'll still come back, until the prophecy is fulfilled. I'm sorry Spike. I can't rid him from my life - your unlife - forever. I can't help."   
"Oh." It was the first time Buffy had ever seen Spike speechless. She tried to fight back the tears - everything had happened at once - The battle with Adam, Riley two-timing her, Angel becoming evil again, all thanks to her, now Spike was asking for her help, and it hurt inside because much as she'd like to, she couldn't help him. All the recent stress became too much, and to Spikes horror, she started crying.  
Tears streaming down her face, Buffy threw herself onto her bed, sobbing her heart out.  
Spike walked quietly over to where Buffy was lying, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Slayer?" No answer. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy?"  
Red-eyed, with a tear-stained face, the slayer turned around to face him. "What did you just call me?" she asked quietly.  
"Slayer."  
"No, after that."  
"Look, Buffy, I-"   
"There. You said it again. You called me Buffy. Why? You haven't done that since we were under Willows spell."  
Spike looked at the floor and refrained from answering. He thought to himself.  
He looked back at Buffy, who had started crying all over again.   
He bent over the sobbing form of the slayer. "I'm sorry slayer. I upset you." He said, stroking her hair. "Maybe you *should* stake me, then *everyone* would be happy." He got up. "I'd better go. I've caused enough upset today."  
Buffy looked up. "No, Spike."  
Spike turned back to face her.   
"Stay." 


	7. When Things Fall Apart

When Things Fall Apart  
  
"Uh- Giles?"  
"Yes Willow?"  
"I'm worried about Buffy."  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Xander chipped in.  
"Xander!, Giles, she said she'll kill Angelus. The Buffy I know - *we* know - she wouldn't do that."  
"If I may interrupt?" Wesley entered the conversation. "A few weeks ago, Angel recovered an ancient script. It prophecised a vampire with a soul, fighting evil. We think it may be Angel."  
"And, yeah, how many *other* vampires are there running around trying to have sex with Buffy?" asked Xander. Both Willow and Giles gave him a look before turning back to Wesley and his explanations.   
"Wesley, just tell them what it says!" exclaimed Cordy impatiently.  
"Well, it wasn't until I translated the whole thing.." The ex-watcher began.  
"*Yes*??"  
"It says....that Angel cannot be killed until the prophecy is fulfilled."  
"So?"  
"I seem to remember, Mr. Giles, you said something about Angel returning from Hell, after Buffy sent him there?"  
"Yes, quite right. That, er, did...happen." Giles looked up momentarily from his book. "So you're saying, that no matter how many times Buffy kills him, he'll return?"  
"Indeed. So the only thing we can to is -"  
"Return his soul! Oh, Tara and I can do *that*" Willow exclaimed.  
"Right then. Very Good. Willow, I suggest you go to the magic shop, and get an Orb of Thesula, and whatever other things you need, right away." Giles stood up, taking control of the situation. "Wesley, make yourself useful and translate the rest of that document, Cordelia, you can help by looking through these books for the ritual."  
"Hey, what about me - *us*?" Xander corrected himself after a punch in the ribs from Anya.  
"Oh. Um. Right. Xander, you and Anya find Buffy, and tell her the plan. She should be on patrol somewhere."  
"Oh *great*" moaned Xander "Only like, *loads* of potential slaying spots in Sunnydale."  
"You *could* stay and help look through these books." said Cordy, smiling, knowing full well that her old flame hated anything involving books.  
"We're going!" Xander and Anya rushed out of the door.  
  
----Buffys room----  
"Thanks for staying a while, Spike." said Buffy getting up. "I-I don't wanna be alone." She thought "Um..would you like a drink?" she asked, pulling open the fridge. "Oh. I thought I had some blood in here. Guess not."  
Shrugging, Spike pulled a blood-bag out of his duster pocket. "Take-away luv." Grinning, he waved it at Buffy, but she didn't see. She was staring at the fridge, a faraway look in her eyes.  
"Slayer? Ey Slutty." He cringed at calling her the name he used so much. No answer. He wondered.  
"Whats wrong pet?" He looked at the slayer, who was still staring at the fridge.  
"I *used* to keep blood-bags in there." She began  
"Slayer?"  
"Just in *case* Angel came back. I guess that was pretty stupid, huh?"   
Spike stepped up behind her. "Wanna know a secret?" he whispered.  
Buffy turned, and looked at him quizzically. Spike continued. "After she left - Dru - I kept one of 'er old dolls with me, just 'cause it looked like her, and in the hope that, someday, she'd come back looking for it. I guess I blew my chance to win 'er back." He looked to Buffy, who'd fallen silent. A war was raging inside of him. Part of him wanted to tell her, and forget about Dru, his first love, the other told him to hold back, hold on to Dru.  
Lifting her tear-streaked face up to him, Buffy saw the same torment in his eyes that he saw in hers.  
"Oh Spike." She said, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.  
And with the mental war still raging on in his head, Spike closed the small gap between him and the slayer, wrapping his arms around her protectively. As she laid her head against his shoulder, Spike sighed sadly, wishing things were different.   
They stood there in silence, savouring the moment.  
"You know, a year ago, if you'd done this, I'd have staked you." murmured Buffy after a few moments.  
"A year ago I wouldn't have done this." The vampire muttered.  
"I don't know how to tell you this, but.." Buffy began. Spike tensed a little in anticipation.   
"...ever since you first turned up on Giles' doorstep, after the Initiative caught you, I've slowly gotten used to havin' you around.   
Spike sighed to himself. He broke his hold of the slayer in frustration. They stood apart, neither wanting to make the first move. Eventually, Buffy took the plunge. "S-Spike?" The vampire looked back at her. "I've gotta go." he whispered almost incoherently, and left a stunned slayer staring at the space where he'd been standing, only a few seconds ago. 


	8. A Walk in Darkness

A Walk in Darkness   
  
"DAMN!" The blond vampire yelled and hit the steering wheel of his car. "*Great* move Spike. Go *spoil* the moment, ruin the only chance you'll ever 'ave to tell 'er." He spoke aloud and threw up his hands in frustration before bringing them crashing down on the wheel again. He told himself. Realising that he'd left his last blood-bag on the sideboard in Buffys room, he cursed as he started up the car, and drove off towards Willys bar.  
At the same time, Buffy had just found the blood-bag. Putting it in the fridge, she prayed that he'd return for it, like she used to hope Angel would.  
  
She didn't wake until the phone rang early next morning.  
"Uh. Hello?" she mumbled sleepily into the receiver.  
"Buffy?? Thank Goddess you're okay!"  
"Willow?"  
"Buffy, where were you last night? Anya and Xander came to find you on patrol. We thought Angelus might have...you know... killed you."she ended in a whisper.  
"No, I'm fine Willow." replied Buffy, "I just didn't go on patrol last night. Things've been kinda quiet on the demon front since Adam...but if Giles wants to know, I was...uh...figuring out how I'm going to kill Angelus."  
"Buffy, thats why they were looking for you. We're going to restore his soul. Didn't Wesley tell you - about the prophecy?"  
"Oh...yeah" Buffy said sheepishly. "Willow, why didn't Xander come here and look for me?"  
"Oh! I guess he forgot about that. He and Anya were kinda...desperate to go do stuff."  
"Oh. Right. So, where were you last night Wills? I wanted to talk."  
"I-I was with Tara. We had to go to the magic shop, and I kinda figured you'd want time on your own, so I stayed at Tara's place. Oh, and Giles says you must come here- and hurry."  
"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour." Buffy hung up the phone.  
  
----later, at Giles'----  
"Right, I believe we are all set. Willow, do you have all you need?"  
"No. Not everything. I've been needing to speak to you about that." Willow said quietly. "The magic shop..doesn't have any Orbs of Thesula. They suggested I call this other place - which I did...seems theres nowhere around here thats sells them. Except this *one* place..."  
"Well?"  
"I called, and they had one. Theres only one *tiny* problem."  
"Yes?"  
"It's..uh..about a days drive away. I figured it would be quicker to go get it than to have them mail it."  
Giles sighed. It had been a long night, and an even longer morning. "Very well. Wesley, you drive Willow to this..magic shop. Lord knows your car goes faster than mine does."  
As they left, Buffy came in. "So, whats the plan?" she asked, turning momentarily to watch Willow and Wesley leave.   
  
----That evening, in the crypt----  
"Drusilla!" called Angelus. At his call, she came floating out of the shadows. "I'm going out."  
"Ooh, can I come??" asked Dru excitedly.  
"No. But I'll bring you something to eat."  
"Ooh *Angelus*! Will you bring me the Slayer?"  
"Now Dru," said Angelus sternly "I've already told you. The Slayers mine. And I'm not gonna kill her - yet. I have....*other* plans for her first." He grinned demonically, visions of what he wanted to do floating through his mind.  
"Spike gave me the slayers *he* killed." Drusilla moaned.  
"I TOLD you, NEVER mention that name again!" bellowed Angelus, slapping her across the face with such force that Dru fell to the ground. Grinning ecstatically she picked herself up, and presented herself to her sire. "Do it again! Do it again Daddy. Please." Her eyes lit up at the thought.   
Much to her disappointment, Angelus left, wondering *why* he'd bothered turning her mad before turning her. Then he turned his thoughts to other matters.   
  
Somewhere on the UC Sunnydale campus, Buffy was, rather unwillingly, on patrol, peacefully oblivious to the fact she was being watched. "Eleven p.m. No demons. No vampires, no werewolves. No nothing." she said to herself. Bored, Buffy started throwing her stake up into the air, and catching it, not noticing, not *sensing*, the figure creeping up behind her...until it was too late. Before she knew it, the stake was wrenched from her hand and sent hurtling into the undergrowth. Buffy spun around to face her attacker, kicking out as she did so. Her attacker ducked, then stood up. Moonlight fell on his face, and Buffy realised who it was.  
"Angelus."  
"Hello lover."   
Angelus lashed out with his fist, but the slayer was ready for him. She grabbed his hand and threw him across the grass. Angelus landed with a thud, then picked himself up, ready to launch another attack on the Slayer. They stood, ready for each others attack, waiting. "I'm not here to kill you. Not yet. Just wanna see what you've got." said Angelus wickedly, completely vamped out. He growled as they circled each other. On impulse, Buffy ran towards him, and did a flying kick in the direction of Angelus' face. Angelus dodged her attack, then kicked, and she fell to the ground. He moved like lightning, and was upon her before she could get up. He pinned her to the ground, holding her arms down with his knees. She could feel the leather of his trousers against her skin.   
"Your phone call...*inspired* me," he whispered savagely as Buffy struggled in vain to escape his grasp. "But hey, you know I *always* have to be in control.." He looked down at his leather pants. "...these pants are chafing....I could *really* do with some...I don't think I need to spell it out do I?"  
He pulled at her shirt roughly, ripping most of it off. "You and I my love," he murmured, pulling out jar of honey "Are going to have a little fun...."  
  
Spike lay in the back of the DeSoto, sleeping. A sudden scream awoke him. He jumped up, banging his head on the roof. "Bloody Hell!" he cursed. Climbing out of the car, he stood and listened. There it was again, terrified, distressed, . The shocking realisation of who the scream came from hit Spike like a truck, as he ran in the direction of the scream, using all his vampiric senses to find her. Rounding a corner, he stopped and listened carefully. Buffys scream rang out again, just to his left. Spike sprinted towards the scream, and turning another corner, found her. And him. 


	9. Rescue...Interrupted

Rescue...interrupted  
  
"Get off her you Bastard!" Spike vamped out in a rage, racing towards Angelus, who was still sitting astride Buffy, now pulling at the fastening of his tight black leather trousers. Leaping on his Sire, Spike threw him off the tiny blond beneath, throwing as many kicks and punches as he could manage, growling predatorialy. Angelus fought back, as Buffy joined in the fight against her ex-lover, kicking him in the face. Angelus grabbed Spike by his shirt collar, and sent him hurtling into a wall. "Spike!" Buffy turned momentarily as she ducked from another punch, to check if Spike was okay, a mistake she would soon pay for. Angelus grabbed her from behind, and, using one arm to restrain her, he used his free hand to bend back her head slightly, and brush her hair back to expose her neck. A dazed Spike picked himself up, and growled fiercely, stepping towards them like a lion to its prey.  
"Now William. One more step and I'll kill her."  
Spike stopped dead in his tracks. "Let 'er go." he said quietly.  
"What? I didn't quite catch that."  
"I *said*, Let. Her. GO!"  
"Aaaw, William." He said in a teasing tone. "Now we both *know* that wouldn't be right. Besides, I have...plans...for Buffy. I'm not going to kill her...yet. Anyway, why are *you* stopping me? Oh, I forgot how you just *adore* Buffy." Angelus bent his head down to Buffy, and, much to the slayers horror and disgust, licked her neck, and whispered into her ear, "Soon, we shall meet again...*Lover*." Then without warning, he shoved her hard towards Spike and ran off into the night. As Spike caught her, the sheer force of Angelus' push knocked him over, and he and Buffy were sent tumbling down a grassy slope. Landing with a soft thud, Spike cursed his sire "Bloody Wanker".  
Buffy looked up at Spike. At the same time, Spike was sharing similar thoughts. Buffy stared in wonder as Spike turned his head to her, morphing back to his human face. Their eyes met. He could feel her heart beating madly in her chest. She was excited. Overtaken by a sudden urge, he drew his head in towards hers, causing her heart to beat even faster. Just as he was about to capture her lips in a kiss, Spike became aware of something poking into his back. "Get up." said a familiar voice.  
The moment ruined, Spike begrudgingly obeyed, wanting to kill whoever it was. Bending to help Buffy up, the gun that had been pointing into his back stopped him, and another hand came down to help up the slayer.  
She ignored the hand of their disturber, and picked herself up, moving towards Spike. She studied the gun pointing at her saviour. The hand holding the gun. The *person* holding the gun.  
"Riley? What the HELL are you doing?" she yelled.   
"Buffy! I heard your scream. I came here and found - *him* - on top of you...I was saving you." Riley tried to sound brave.  
"Riley! You didn't happen to notice that I'd *stopped* screaming?"  
"Yeah, look 'ere soldier boy, the slayer 'ere got into a bit of trouble, and I just 'appened to be passing."  
"You're Hostile 17. Why should I believe you?" Riley tightened his grip on the gun. I hate him. Hostile 17 - *Spike*. He's closest to Buffy - *my* Buffy. Riley glared at Spike through narrowed eyes, and Spike saw the same look in the eyes of Buffy's ex that was held by Drusillas. Madness.  
"Riley, please, *listen* to him. He's telling the truth." Buffy pleaded with her ex-boyfriend.  
"So he's taken my place, has he? A hostile. A vampire. The very thing you're supposed to kill." Riley was beginning to get mad.  
"Okay, *now* you're blowing things *totally* out of proportion. God wouldn't punish us with *two* braindead two-timers. Give me the gun."   
"No! If you can't kill this - *thing*, then I will." Riley yelled back.  
"Bullets don't kill vampires." Buffy thought, panicking slightly.  
"Yeah, but they're gonna hurt this one like hell." Riley glared at the blond vampire.  
Too intent on glowering at Spike, Riley didn't see Buffy creep silently up towards him. Without warning, she grabbed the gun out of his hand. It landed on the ground. Riley sent Buffy a look, crossing between shock and hurt. She frowned back at him, and moved back towards Spike. She thought angrily Since Buffy had dumped him, Riley and Emily had gone public.  
Riley, in frustration at his obvious defeat, tried to punch Spike, who dodged. In return, Riley received a painful blow to the temple from the same blond he'd tried to attack, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. "He's mad slayer."  
Buffy snorted at him. "Really, and I thought he just goes around yelling at people for his health."  
"No. I mean...insane. Like Dru. I saw it in his eyes." Spike said, observing the boys unconscious form.   
Buffy picked up the gun. She shivered, and pulled the few remaining shreds of her shirt closer around her. Seeing her actions, Spike pulled off his beloved leather duster, and placed it over her shoulders. Buffy smiled at him gratefully, feeling the cool, soft leather beneath her fingers.  
"Oh yeah, I think I left some blood at yours the other day." Spike said, almost hopefully   
The slayer nodded, and started towards her dorm room, the blue-eyed vampire following closely behind. 


	10. The Unmasking Of Desires

The Unmasking Of Desires  
  
"Your blood's in the fridge." said Buffy as she threw open the door to her room. Spike eagerly went to the fridge. He thought. He grabbed the blood-bag and poured it's contents into a cup, slammed it into the microwave and watched Buffy's reflection in the glass of the door. Buffy was walking to her cupboard..opening it...removing the duster and the remains of her shirt... Spike grinned into the microwave as the eyed the slayers profile. She was pulling on another top, and walking towards him. DING! The microwave sounded, signalling the blood was ready. Buffy observed as the blond vampire tugged open the door of the microwave and started to drink the blood, running it slowly over his tongue, tasting every drop. A Vampire in ecstasy. She thought to herself. Buffy scowled as she threw her ruined shirt into the bin, angry at Riley.   
"I 'ate that soldier-boy too pet." said Spike, almost as if he'd read her mind. He placed the empty mug on the sideboard and turned to face her. She was staring at her ragged shirt, not seeming to hear him.  
"Oh God! Angelus..tried to..oh GOD!" Buffy didn't realise she was speaking aloud. She had been in shock. Now the nights events had taken hold of her, and she broke down, chiding herself immediately for doing so.   
Spike, meanwhile, was surprised   
"He's a bastard, pet. Don't worry about him." Feeling a little awkward, he put an arm around her. "Red will give 'im back his soul, 'e can apologise an' prance back to L.A., an' everything will get back to normal."  
Buffy laid her head against his chest, thankful for the comfort.   
"I-I just can't believe what nearly happened. How could I have been so stupid?"  
"It's not *your* fault. 'Ow were you supposed to know he would get a happy over the phone?" He tilted her head up to look at him. "It's not your fault pet." He kissed her lightly on the lips. However brief, his kiss seemed like an appetiser, like a promise of things to come. Buffy gazed back up at him in wonder, then kissed him back, slipping an arm around his waist. Then closing her eyes, she runtrned to his lips. He kissed her gently, it was a long, passionate, meaningful kiss, his lips were soft and his experience was obvious. thought Buffy, dizzy from the feel of it. She pulled away a little, before she passed out from lack of oxygen. She felt like the room was spinning. "I need to sit down." she told the vampire, and still in each others arms, they sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Spike..I should tell you something." Buffy was feeling tired. And this moment, nothing mattered.  
"What pet?"  
"I-Ikindalikeyou." She said in a rush, blushing furiously, astonished that she'd had the guts to tell him - her *supposedly* sworn enemy.   
"Pet" began Spike. "Like I used to say to Dru, I like you more each day." He wrapped his arms more firmly around her.  
Buffy smiled, then yawned a little. "Oh, sorry! I'm just so ti-" Spike cut her off by laying a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's okay. Sleep. I'm here." he whispered to the blond as he pulled her back onto the bed with him so they were lying down. Laying her head against his shoulder, she inhaled his scent, leathery and earthy, with a vague scent of cigarettes. she confessed to herself sleepily, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
-----a little later--------  
Willow walked into the dorm room. "Hey Buffy! I'm back!" She called as she entered. She and Wesley had got to the magic shop in record time, purchased the Orb, and now, in under a day, were back in Sunnydale. It was late, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She looked over at Buffy's bed to see two figures lying peacefully on it, wrapped in a sleepy embrace. "Oh GODDESS!" She stared in shock at the blond vampire holding her friend. The slayer jerked awake.  
"Willow!"   
"Buffy. Ah. I see you're, Uh, kinda busy... I'll..er...see you at Giles'. Later. Er...gotta go." She dashed out of the room red faced, slamming the door behind her. Spike could hear her running down the corridor saying "Buffy..and *Spike*??" over and over again. 


	11. Confrontation

Confrontation  
  
"One Orb of Thesula." Willow placed the object on the table in front of Giles, still trying to forget what she had seen in dorm room.  
Giles looked up from his books. "Is everything ready? For the curse?" Willow nodded.  
"Right. Let's get started. Where's Buffy?"  
"Oh...Buffy is..kinda busy right now. She said carry on without her." Luckily Giles was facing away and didn't see the blush staining her cheeks.  
"Very well. Call Xander and tell him and Anya to come here. And hurry. We must place the curse as soon as night falls."  
  
----Back in the dorm room----  
The blinds had been drawn to block out the afternoon sun. There was an awkward silence between Buffy and Spike as they sat on the edge of her bed as far away from each other as they could possibly get.  
"Slayer, about yesterday..." the vampire broke the silence.  
"..yeah Spike, you comforted me. That was all that happened." Buffy cut in.  
"Yeah. Thats all that 'appened," agreed the blond, as he stood to leave. "I should go."   
The slayer watched almost sadly as the normally calm vampire made an awkward move to the door, his duster flowing out behind him a little. Suddenly he stopped, and turned, slowly walking back towards her.  
"You gonna be okay on your own?" he asked.  
Thought Buffy, turning her head to face him. "Yeah! I'm fine!" she answered a little too brightly.  
"If you're sure." Spike said doubtfully. "Bye pet." He stood again, then before he even knew what he was doing, bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He thought immediately The vampire looked down at the slayer, who had a surprised expression on her face. Meeting his gaze, she stood slowly, staring into his blue eyes. Tilting her head a little, she stood on her toes to kiss him, not really knowing what she expected to happen. Spike bent his head down to kiss her back, full on the lips. His light kiss slowly turned into a long, passionate one just like the night before.  
"Aaw, Isn't that nice? The slayer and her new vamp. *My* childe."  
Buffy and Spike pulled apart as if they'd been scorched by fire, and turned to face the intruder.   
"Angelus." Buffy thought.   
"William."  
"Angelus." The childe eyed his sire with suspicion and distrust. Reaching into his duster pocket, he pulled out a stake.   
"Get out Angelus. you're not welcome here. Leave." Buffy frowned at her ex through narrowed eyes.   
"Sorry lover, it doesn't work like that." Angelus grinned evilly.  
"Peaches, if the slayer *says* leave, you *leave* okay?" Spike took a step towards his Sire, growling menacingly.  
"William. Drusilla sends her love...but I guess you won't be needing it any more." The dark-haired vampire turned to Buffy. A demonic grin spread across his face."It's... sad really." He began with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "If you go for humans you might break them. If you go with vampires... you make them evil. It was all your fault, of course." He said with a needling voice, attempting to provoke the girl. "William, say goodbye to the slayer." He produced a stake, and stepped threateningly towards his childe.  
"SPIKE!!" yelled Buffy, running towards the pair as Angelus drew his hand back to thrust the stake into Spike, who seemed frozen to the spot in shock. As he brought the stake down, the slayer got in his way. There was a sickening noise, as the stake penetrated her arm. Buffy screamed in pain and fell to the floor as her legs buckled from underneath her. Angelus stepped towards her, only to come face to face with a stake, held by Spike.  
"Now, *William*, you wouldn't stake your own *sire* would you?" Angelus said patronisingly - he had dealt with such attempts from his childe before. Spike had always backed down in the past.  
"I wouldn't be so sure, *Angelus*. It never stopped you. Don't think I didn't 'ear about Darla, *mate*." The blond spat. Spikes eyed narrowed as he growled ferociously.  
"Dru wouldn't be very happy to hear *you* defended the slayer, and staked her daddy." The dark vampire said cunningly.  
Spike was outraged. "Leave Dru out of this! We lived without you for decades then you came back and she left me, an' the moment she comes back to me you take 'er away again, but, you know what? I don't *care* anymore Angelus! I don't *care* about Drusilla! I don't love her, I'm just used to 'avin' 'er around again. Take 'er! Fuck off back to L.A, just, *leave* or I *will* stake you!" Spike took another step towards his sire, pressing the stake against the vampires chest.  
Angelus growled, but realised he'd lost...this time. Buffy had stood up again, and wrenched the stake from her arm, wincing as more pain shot through her upper body. It too was now aimed at him.  
"This isn't over." He growled again before disappearing along the corridor.  
Spike turned to Buffy and examined her arm gently.  
"We need to get to Giles. Pronto." said Buffy in a determined voice.  
"Sure luv, but not before you get to an 'ospital to get *that* seen to." The slayer froze at the mention of hospitals, but allowed Spike to talk her into going, as he reassured her he wouldn't leave her side for a moment. 


	12. Restoration

Restoration  
  
It was night before the doctors at the hospital allowed Buffy to leave. Even then it had taken Spike over an hour to persuade them to let him take her home. In exasperation he had momentarily flashed his game face at them, which went almost unnoticed by the doctor, then growled menacingly, causing the doctor to agree. Helping Buffy into the DeSoto, he grinned all the way to Giles' He thought gleefully He glanced over at the slayer and sighed.   
  
Pushing open the door of Giles' condo, the pair were met with a torrent of questions.  
"Where have you been?"   
"We were getting worried! We thought something terrible might have happened."  
"What have you done to your arm?"  
"Buffy, you're hurt! What happened?"  
"Chaos demon." Lied Buffy. She thought. She looked over at Willow, who had her head turned away, blushing.   
"Buffy?" Giles was talking to her.  
"Huh?"  
"I said, did you kill it?"  
"Kill what?"  
"The chaos demon."  
"Oh yeah. Totally killed it. Cut off its head."  
"Very well. Now, we *must* get on." Giles motioned to the Orb on the table.  
"Yes." Buffy agreed, relieved at the change of subject.  
They all sat in a circle around the table. Willow stared a little awkwardly at Spike, who was sitting up close to her friend. I can't do this. She thought, feeling panicked.   
"Uh, Guys?" she spoke up. "I-I'm not doing the curse." The rest of the gang looked at her, puzzled. "Um, you see...Tara's doing it!"   
Everyone turned to look at her girlfriend, who gave Willow an astonished look. "M-me? Oh, I don't know, Willow. I-I can't do *that* I-I don't even know the vampire you want to curse, I-..." Tara stuttered as she tried to talk herself out of it, but the red-head gave her a   
puppy-dog expression, and got her own way. "It'll be okay, Tara. Just read from the book."  
They all settled down again, and Xander lit the candles around the Orb, as Wesley waved some lighted herbs over the objects, leaving a trail of smoke behind, and the others looked on. Buffy stared at the Orb, wondering how something so tiny could do such a great thing, and worrying that it may all go wrong. She looked up at Spike. she asked herself. Seeing the worry in her eyes, the vampire squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay pet." he whispered into her ear, as Tara began to chant, Willow at her side reading the english.  
"Quod perditum est, invenietur."  
"What is lost, return."  
"Not dead, nor of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call. Gods bind him. Cast his heart from the evil...realm. Return. I call on..."Tara paused, and looked up. When she looked back down, a strange look had come over her face, as she began to chant rapidly. "Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte..."  
Willow looked shocked and then worried. "This happened before," whispered Cordelia, trying to reassure her. "you did this too."  
"Nici mort nici al fiintei, Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i transporta, sufletul la el." Taras whole body was shaking as the voice coming from her grew louder, and the orb began to glow. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!" The possesed witch stood up, "Acum!" cried, the orb glowed brighter and brighter, then faded. The candles were extinguished themselves and Tara collapsed on the floor, gasping for a breath.  
"Uh, did that work?" Buffy asked a little nervously.  
  
----somewhere across Sunnydale----  
Angelus stood in an alleyway, drinking the blood of a young man who he happened upon. The man struggled, but the vampires strong grip on his neck didn't lessen as he drunk to his health, until a glow appeared momentarily in his eyes. Dropping the man to the floor, he blinked, unaware of his surroundings for a moment, and looked around. Realization hit him. His game face morphed back into that of Angel, and as if a floodgate had been opened, the memories of the past two days returned to him, and he dropped to the floor next to the dying man, sobbing. 


	13. A New Start

A New Start  
  
Slightly dazed, Angel picked himself up from the ground as he heard someone approaching, and hid in the shadows of the alleyway, watching as a womans figure bent over the dead mans body. Her old fashioned dress rustled as she stood, and spoke to a toy in her hand. "Daddy's been here, Miss Edith. I wonder where he is....Daddy?...Daddy? Where are you?" Drusilla called out, almost childlike. "'e's 'inding, Miss Edith." She told her doll. Angel shrunk back into the shadows as he realised it was his childe standing in the alleyway. He watched as Drusilla scanned the alleyway for him, hoping not to be seen. "There you are Daddy!" She cooed happily. "Now it's my turn to hide." Dru seemed to think it was a game of hide-and-seek. She pulled him out of the shadows and looked up at him adoringly. Then a look of horror suddenly crossed her face and she shrieked, stepping away from him. Turning Miss Edith to face her, she spoke, once again to the lifeless doll. "Nasty slayer gave Daddy a soul again." she said, frowning. "I don't want to stay here any more. My daddy's a bad daddy again. We will come back when you've learnt your lesson." she scolded her sire as if *he* were the child. With that, she disappeared down the alleyway. Angel stared after her for a moment and then went in the other direction.  
  
----At Giles'----  
"Tara, you were great!" Exclaimed Willow, "Wasn't she guys?"  
"Oh, yes, quite brilliant." Replied Giles, whilst the other scoobies nodded in agreement. Tara blushed furiously. They were all too busy congratulating her to notice the two blondes slipping out of the front door into the moonlight.  
Buffy and Spike were standing on Giles' doorstep. "I don't know how we're gonna tell them...about us,I mean." Buffy said worriedly. "Don't worry about it pet." Spike shushed her, pulling her into an embrace and gently kissing her forehead. She tugged him down a little, to face him properly. They drew their heads together to kiss, but a cough interrupted them.  
"Oh Bloody Hell!" moaned Spike, he glared upwards. "Just *one* kiss, uninterrupted, is that too much to ask?" he threw his hands up in exasperation, then thrust them into his pockets when he saw who'd interrupted them. "Well thats bloody great."  
"Angel." Buffy whispered. The vampires face was a picture of turmoil.  
"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry!" Angel dropped to his knees before her. "All the things I've done. They were awful!"  
"Too right mate." Spike said angrily.  
"Spike!" Buffy shot him a deadly glance. "Angel. That wasn't you. It-it's okay. I forgive you." She thought sadly.  
"*Forgive* him! For all he's done!" Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
Buffy turned to him. "Go back to my dorm room." she said "Wait for me there."  
Spike did as he was told, he'd learnt by observation not to argue with the slayer.  
"Angel" began Buffy, turning back to him. "I can't guess how you must be feeling right now. But I *know*, you can work through this. Go back to L.A, right your wrongs there, they need you." She said, pointing through the small window beside the door, where Cordy and Wesley stood talking with the others. Stepping inside, she turned and invited Angel in. The scoobies looked at him expectantly, but Buffy cut him off before he could speak. "Theres something I have to tell you guys, and it can't wait." She paused, feeling nervous. All eyes were upon her. "Uh, you see, Spike and I..." she drifted off as Xander cut in. "I *knew* it! You guys were sitting *way* too close!" he exclaimed.  
"You're all okay with this?" Buffy looked upon he smiling friends, rather taken-aback at their reactions.  
"I do believe, that Spike, has, however surprisingly, become one of us." Said Giles as he pulled off his glasses to clean them.  
"Yeah, he's like, one of the scoobies." agreed Willow, smiling.  
"Great!" the slayer grinned, then remembered Spike would be waiting for her. "Gotta go!" She said and rushed out of the door, leaving Angel to apologise to the gang.  
  
----Buffy's dorm room----  
Spike sat on the edge of Buffys bed, waiting. The room was dark, except for a small lamp on the bedside table. the vampire asked himself. Just as he was about to give up and leave, she walked in.  
"Now, Spike." she smiled seductively, locking the door behind her. "I am *not* going to let us get interrupted," she pulled the phone from its socket. "Unless we wish to be."  
Spike could wait no longer. He pulled her down next to him and kissed her.   
"Wait a minute." Buffy pulled away from him a little as she remembered something  
"What?"  
"Those drinks at the party...you said they were non alcoholic. *You* caused all this!" she accused.  
"Pet," began Spike, "If I 'adn't brought that beer, we wouldn't be together." he whispered the last part softly.  
thought Buffy as she returned her lips to his, pushing him backwards so they lay on her bed.  
"Spike?" she murmred, mid kiss.  
"Luv?"  
"Turn out the light." 


End file.
